Ebrios
by princesa-tsuna
Summary: Yuuri y Vicktor estan un poco ebrios, quiza no tanto, pero lo suficiente para deshinibirse y hacer cosas que normalmente no harian. oneshot R 18


Hola hola!

Mucho gusto, este es el primer fic que escribo, espero que les guste. Por favor, sean comprensibles, es el primero :'v les agradecería si dejan un review con comentarios de la historia y de cómo puedo mejorar mi escritura, si tengo algún error ortográfico o si alguna parte no se entendió bien, se los agradecería.

* * *

Yuri on Ice! Le pertenece a MAPPA, tome los personajes para una historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Es de noche.

Hace frio.

Dos sensuales y hermosos chicos, ebrios.

Vicktor Nikiforov y Yuri Katsuki, ebrios, no es la mejor combinación del mundo ni algo a lo que quisieran llegar a ver los demás, su integridad personal se pone en peligro cada vez que están ebrio, las cuales no han sido muchas.

Todo empezó esta tarde, habían decidido tener una charla casual mientras bebían, una cerveza, dos… cinco… todo normal, estaban ya un poco ebrios, habían empezado a relajarse al hacernos preguntas más… personales.

-nunca has tenido novia, Yuuri?- dijo el mayor.

-No…

-¿Y has besado a alguien?

-¡No!...

-¿Entonces eres virgen?

-¡SI!- dijo ya frustrado el más joven

Vicktor cada vez estaba más insistente, esta última pregunta hizo que pensara que Yuuri aún es muy inocente a pesar de su edad, fuera o no de si es virgen. En el apareció ese impulso que tenemos al ver algo blanco y puro… el impulso de mancharlo.

Para ese momento, ya estaban algo ebrios, no para perder la cordura, pero lo suficiente como para desinhibirse y soltarse al placer. Vicktor sabía cómo podía ser un chico virgen y sin ningún conocimiento sobre el roce de pieles, sabía que sería fácil el lograr hacerlo con Yuuri, sabía que él no se resistiría, los coqueteos infantiles y las largas charlas solo caían en que se gustaban, se atraían, mas sin embargo ¿era lo correcto? No. Vicktor sabía que no era correcto el manchar a un dulce e inocente joven.

Pero estaban ebrios. Un ebrio siempre puede echarle la culpa al alcohol

-Yuuri, ¿quieres saber que se siente besar?

-¿Qué?- Yuuri volteo a verlo directo a los ojos, escucho la pregunta, pero no entendió el tono de coqueteo.

-¿te gustaría saber que se siente un beso?- pregunto de nuevo, ahora con más énfasis en la palabra "siente", acercándose un poco al rostro de Yuuri

-ah… quieres decir… ¿besarnos tu y yo?- Yuuri no se alejó, sentía la confianza de estar a cm de Vicktor, pero si se le ruborizaron las mejillas, pensar en besar a Vicktor… claro que lo había hecho, claro que lo había imaginado, incluso alguna que otra vez se tocó los labios pensando en que se sentiría ser besado por el gran patinador Vicktor Nikiforov, y no precisamente desde que es su entrenador, sino desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no pensó que lo harían alguna vez. Es más, ni siquiera pensó que alguna vez estaría bebiendo con el

Vicktor asintió la cabeza suavemente y se acercó un poco a Yuuri, estaban bebiendo en la cama de Yuuri, así que era un espacio amplio y cómodo, perfecto para besarse. Yuuri no supo cómo reaccionar, ¿En verdad lo besaría?, ¿Era una broma de Vicktor?, porque si era una broma, era una de muy mal gusto. Pero estaban ebrios, los ebrios no tienen por qué pensar en mil respuestas cuando van a hacer el mayor paso en su vida, su primer beso.

Eso sonaba triste, tenía 24 años, era regularmente apuesto, podía charlar normalmente con cualquier chica. Y ahora se iba a besar con su entrenador, hombre, y aparte Vicktor Nikiforov.

Bueno, eso ultimo no suena tan mal, Vicktor, el talento de Rusia, su ídolo de toda la vida, y el que, a pesar de ser hombre, nunca le desagrado la idea de pensar besarse o…

Oh Yuuri, que estás pensando- dijo el de cabello plateado, había visto como Yuuri cerró los ojos, como aceptando su destino, luego los abrió, miro hacia su lado derecho, luego a los labios de Vicktor, y luego a sus propias manos. Sabía que algo estaba pasando por la mente del chico de lentes, e incluso el mismo estaba pensando en cosas un poco más raras.

-No estoy pensando en nada- dijo con un nerviosismo que no quería dar a relucir, él era un hombre, un hombre muy hombre, un beso no es nada para los hombres, no es nada para lo cual ponerse nervioso o pensarlo dos veces. Claro que lo estaba haciendo, se estaba poniendo muy nervioso, pero no podía decírselo a Vicktor, se burlaría de él y de su poco conocimiento en el tema de los besos.

Vicktor sintió que estaba presionando a Yuuri, "incluso estando ebrio, no debería hacer esto", pensó, estaba a punto de alejarse de Yuuri cuando sintió una pequeña punzada, la cual hizo que se inclinara un poco hacia el frente y cerrara uno de sus ojos, en señal de molestia.

Y paso.

Yuuri lo beso.

A pesar de que Vicktor se inclinó un poco más de 1 cm más de lo que ya estaba, Yuuri agrego otros diez, presiono sus labios contra los de Vicktor. Definitivamente era su primer beso, se notaba, no se movió por los siguientes 5 segundos y Vicktor tampoco quería moverse. ¿Cómo un beso tan poco sensual podía hacer que el popular y bien conocido "matador" Vicktor Nikiforov no se quisiera mover de ese dulce beso de adolescentes de secundaria?

Yuuri dejo de presionar sus labios contra los de Vicktor, si, lo había besado, él era un hombre entre hombres y besar no le daba miedo, lo había demostrado, y eso era suficiente para él. Pero volvió a sentir esa sensación en los labios, pero ahora era diferente, ¿Se estaban moviendo? –abre la boca un poco, Yuuri- escucho, obedeció.

Esa sensación era tan diferente, era tan… ¿rara?, lo que sentía era placer, o cosquilleo, no lo sabía en ese momento, pero lo que fuer que sintiera, no quería que parara.

Los labios de Vicktor se estaban moviendo a un son como si hubiera algún tipo de ritmo o de música, Yuuri no quería perder el paso, así que empezó a mover los labios también, lo hacía un poco torpe, pero sorpresivamente no lo hacía tan mal. Yuuri ya no sabía que seguía después de eso, ¿qué se supone que tendría que hacer?, ¿qué podría hacer? Mejor dicho. Vicktor no dudo ni un segundo, e introdujo la punta de su lengua por los labios de Yuuri, esto sorprendió un poco al menor, nunca había besado a alguien, nunca había sentido la lengua de otra persona junto a la suya, nunca se había…

Espera… ¿Se estaba poniendo duro?, ¿Es enserio?

Yuuri Katsuki, hombre, 24 años, virgen, primer beso, ¿se estaba excitando por un beso?

Vicktor seguía en el movimiento, jugando entre sus lenguas, notaba que Yuuri aún no se había soltado por completo, su lengua apenas se movía un poco, y sus labios, aun tiernos y dulces, trataban de agarrar su ritmo, lo cual le pareció muy tierno. Pero la ternura no es lo que le interesa a Vicktor Nikiforov, él quería más, necesitaba más. Decidió seguir echándole la culpa al alcohol, aunque la verdad ya se había bajado en su mayor parte, aparte de que el tenía más aguante que el menor. Decidió ver hasta donde lo dejaba seguir su pupilo de entrenamientos, así que, dejando a un lado la lata ya vacía que había estado bebiendo, subió su mano derecha y la poso sobre la nunca de Yuuri, en cambio, su mano izquierda, mas traviesa, toco el estómago del menor subiendo un poco la camisa, coquetamente

Yuuri se sorprendió, estaba tan desinhibido y sentía que se quedaba atrás de lo que Vicktor hacía, pero el sentir el rose de la mano del mayor en su piel solo fue un potenciador de la pequeña erección que tenía bajo su pantalón, la cual se hacía cada vez más grande y más notoria, sentía como la mano de Vicktor tocaba su estómago, pasaba suavemente hacia su costado, por su espalda, y le tocaba la línea de la columna vertebral y ese pequeño hueco que se forma en donde empieza la espalda baja. Se sentía tan delicioso, quería más, quería más de ese toque, de esa suave mano, y de esa increíble sensación de perderse en un mar de calor, de sentir los suaves labios de Vicktor entre los suyos, dándole pequeñas mordidas y alguna que otra lamida, jugando con su lengua como si fuesen dos dedos que se entrelazan entre sí. Se sentía excitado. Un hombre excitado no conoce de barreras, él quería más, y se iba a asegurar de tener más.

Vicktor también se estaba empezando a sentir caliente, no llegaba al punto de la erección, pero si se sentía caliente, y quería más. Pero pensó que ya era suficiente, otro día podía seguir con su pequeño juego de manchar ese bastidor blanco puro, enseñándole otro pequeño truco. Vicktor decidió alejarse, paro de mover su mano, se alejó unos centímetros y solo alcanzo a pronunciar "Yuuri ya debemos par-"antes de que los labios de su amigo y pupilo lo volvieran a alcanzar, ahora, no solo sus labios, el cuerpo del menor se posó casi sobre el suyo, por diferencia de que seguían sentados, pero ahora Yuuri lo estaba abrazando y sus piernas estaban abiertas, aprisionando su cuerpo contra ellas. Lo noto, noto esa erección en el pantalón de Yuuri, noto que Yuuri estaba sonrojado, noto que lo estaba besando justo como si supiera mucho del tema, "aprende rápido", pensó Vicktor. Pero no podía ser tan fácil, Yuuri era muy susceptible al alcohol, el Yuuri que él conocía no se vendría sobre el para atacarlo, o para dejarse atacar, era obvio que Yuuri estaba ebrio, muy ebrio, debía alejar lo más pronto a Yuuri, o podría hacer algo que la mañana siguiente no le perdonarían.

Infringió un poco de fuerza para alejarlo. Lo único que causo es que Yuuri se acercara más a su cuerpo, ahora, rozando un poco aquella dura erección contra el aun controlado "amiguito" de Vicktor. Esto solo hizo que se sobresaltara, sintiera ese cosquilleo en su espalda y su erección se volviera un poco más dura. Yuuri lo estaba calentando, y eso no era una buena señal. Un hombre caliente no toma las mejores decisiones. Debía alejar a Yuuri, aunque tampoco es como que tuviera muchas ganas de hacerlo…

-Yuuri, no quiero que me odies…- dijo Vicktor, Yuuri se sobresaltó, dejo de besarlo para mirarlo a los ojos, extrañado, -¿por qué lo haría?- le contesto, hubo una pausa –sabes que tú me gustas- le dijo el mayor. No, no lo sabía, pensó algunas veces que la actitud de Vicktor hacia él era coqueteo, le seguía el juego, pero no pensó que era real. Estaba Vicktor Nikiforov, el grandioso patinador e ídolo de toda su vida, el apuesto y popular hombre, el amable y generoso caballero, ¿declarándosele a él? Al chico japonés, tranquilo y en ocasiones con una autoestima de mierda, sin ningún talento en especial más que el trabajo duro, ¿le estaba diciendo que le gustaba? –no lo sabía- le respondió el menor sin más. Pero estaba caliente, ese no era el momento para ponerse a pensar en sus padres o en que dirán los medios. Ese era un momento íntimo, y no se arrepentía que con el que lo estuviera pasando fuera Vicktor. –creo que tú también me gustas- le dijo el menor, y siguió hablando –no sé qué pensar ahora, pero estamos aquí, jamás creí que estará así con alguien, pero me alegra que esté pasando, y que sea contigo- le dijo mientras miraba a los ojos a Vicktor, quizá no pensó mucho en las palabras que decía, no pensó mucho en lo que Vicktor pensaría de él. Pero a Vicktor le llegaron estas palabras, los ojos dulces y alargados de Yuuri le transmitieron ese sentimiento de que lo que decía, inocentemente, era verdad.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

La erección de Vicktor se empezó a ser más y más notoria, siguieron besándose, mientras se tocaban el uno al otro, sus manos pasaban desde el inicio de su pantalón, a unos cuantos centímetros de esas dos notorias erecciones que estaban moviéndose gracias a Yuuri, el cual movía sus caderas al son de los labios y rozaba sus dos miembros, sensualmente, lo cual los calentaba aún más.

Se sentía tan bien, pero la ropa era una molestia, el inhibido Yuuri tomo el pantalón de Vicktor, y sin previo aviso, sus manos sacaron el miembro del mayor del pantalón, Vicktor sentía lo que hacía, y no se opuso en lo más mínimo. Después saco el de su propio pantalón, y como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, los unió y empezó a mover su mano a un ritmo más rápido que el de los labios.

Yuuri empezó a sacar sonidos por su boca, eran sonidos que nunca había hecho, ni siquiera al masturbarse, pequeños gemidos y exhalaciones que solo lograban que Vicktor se pusiera aún más excitado. Una de las manos del mayor se posiciono sobre la de Yuuri y empezó a moverlo aún más rápido, los dos estaban muy excitados en ese momento. Sus miembros, ya mojados por el líquido pre seminal se envolvían en un éxtasis, los pequeños gemidos que ahora salían de los dos, resonaban en sus oídos, creando una ola de sensaciones físicas y auditivas.

-me voy a correr- le dijo Yuuri en el oído a Vicktor, después le mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja, esto hizo que Vicktor sintiera una punzada en su miembro, el también ya estaba a poco de correrse.

Tomo la mano de Yuuri y la quito de sus miembros, Vicktor tomo los dos penes entre sus manos y empezó a frotarlos entre ellos, ahora la masturbación no era con sus manos, sino con sus propios miembros viriles, duros y excitados.

Esto ocasionó que Yuuri diera un pequeño gemido, un poco más fuerte que los demás, lo cual le encanto a Vicktor, no había escuchado algo tan delicioso nunca, en ese momento lo único que pensaba era en correrse, y hacer que su compañero se corriera, quería que llegaran al éxtasis del placer y que ese día fuera inolvidable para Yuuri, aunque para él también lo iba a ser.

Yuuri, como si de una película lo hubiera aprendido, beso fuerte y torpemente el cuello de Vicktor, casi como una mordida, definitivamente eso iba a quedar en un chupetón, aunque no tan marcado. Al hacer esto, los dos, casi al mismo tiempo, se corrieron, sintieron un delicioso orgasmo que corría por su columna vertebral y que alcanzaba todo su cuerpo, esa sensación de pertenecer a alguien, esa sensación de calor y al mismo tiempo frio. En definitiva, la mejor sensación del mundo cuando se está a manos de alguien que te gusta.

No sabía que decir, se habían limpiado con una toalla y unos pañuelos que estaban en el cuarto de Yuuri, su cuarto estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no tener que preocuparse de los ruidos, pero, ¿entre ellos?, ¿qué pasara mañana?

Ninguno de los dos quería olvidarlo, ninguno se arrepentiría de eso, ninguno quería que esa fuera la última vez.

Y no lo seria. Pero en ese momento, cuando una extraña fuerza hizo que se acostaran en la cama, y como si una ley les indicara lo que tuvieran que hacer, se durmieron, uno frente al otro, con unas de sus manos entrelazadas.


End file.
